


Possession

by Thai_Tea_Addict



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Dark Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thai_Tea_Addict/pseuds/Thai_Tea_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai is the prodigious older brother, Hikaru is a tragedy in the making, and the blood between them means both everything and nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hikaru

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : This is a very strange story. I'm not sorry.
> 
> -Note: I also have _waaaay_ too much fun with the cliches in this fandom.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Hikaru no Go.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings **: Defiantly AU, not a whole lot of focus on Go (gasp!), Boys Love (yaoi, slash, whatever you want to call it)...****
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **Also, _THIS WILL BE **DARK**_****. This will go into some terrible things and I don't want to hear complaints about it. Dark themes, dark material, dark characters - and I don't want to give anything away so just think of the most terrible things and assume it may be in here.  
> 

  
**POS·SES·SION** (p _uh_ - **zesh** - _uh_ n)

_-the state of being possessed._

* * *

His first memory is of Go.

Hikaru is four years old. He is tired but he cannot remember why; the day is unfocused in his mind, the hours before lost in a haze of light and dark that he is unable to recall. It feels as if he is losing those memories like sugar dissolving on his tongue, left with only a vague recollection of warmth and the ache in his feet. There is a hand holding his, cold and tight. It feels like the grip of a corpse but Hikaru is too young to care, seeking comfort from the hold for reasons he cannot remember.

Lightning streaks across the sky and Hikaru remembers what fear is. He clings to the thin arm for security, his hold returned as he's enveloped into a hug. "Don't be scared, Hikaru," a warm voice murmurs into his ear. "There's nothing to be afraid of here."

A curtain of dark hair slides like ink in front of him and obscures his vision, if he had been inclined to seeing. He looks down at the hand holding his own and wonders how a person can be so pale and still claim to have blood running through his veins, wonders if he doesn't have enough and that's why the hands are like ice encasing his own appendages. But the voice- the voice is warm and soothing, a lick of summer in a body of winter.

The arms tighten around him and Hikaru dares to peer out. The room looks like a gaping cavern to a child's eyes, full of monsters and secrets that threaten to pull him in. The light flicks on and it is suddenly a room; spacious and barely-furnished but undoubtedly lived in. The embrace on his body drops and he enters the light, feet unsteady but keeping up as he is led across the room by a boy seven years older. They come to a stop in front of a board filled with lines, topped by two closed wooden bowls that are familiar in a way Hikaru does not understand.

"I will show you the stars," Sai says softly, reverently. His dark eyes are on the board, his cold white hands reaching for the _goke_ to reveal the stones inside. The child is tired and sore and on the verge of tears when he takes the seat across from the older boy, another flash of lightning illuminating the night as thunder echoes against the windows.

Hikaru's first memory is actually of Sai, but Sai is synonymous with Go anyway.

* * *

They live in a 3LDK. Hikaru's room is directly across from Sai's but both leave their doors open. There is only a simple _goban_ in the living room, a table for two in the area just before the kitchen. The only room with tatami flooring is dedicated to their mother, whose picture stands on the lone altar and the flowers refreshed every three days.

Sai is graceful at seventeen. He walks with a quiet sort of confidence and smiles with just the right amount of kindness. His classmates fawn over him in his absences as Go matches take precedent, but this does not stop Sai from graduating among the top in his class. He is commended for his abilities, his willingness to assume responsibility, and his professional courtesy that everyone who meets him admires.

Hikaru is rough and uncouth. He gets along with most of his classmates but his temper is quick to rise. His grades are passable but not exemplary, his sense of style an assault to the senses and as loud as his voice when he argues. He is energetic and a liar, a socialite too honest for polite society but entertaining to those he meets in passing. Hikaru is Sai's antithesis and the mothers in their apartment complex wonder how Sai handles such a rambunctious child.

The brothers are inseperable. Hikaru attends all of Sai's matches unless they take place during school hours, they eat dinner together every night, and chores are split evenly between the two. Their fights last no longer than a few hours but even then their doors remain open to each other in a silent promise. Sai is kind and doting, Hikaru is cheerful and receptive; they live together in a harmony few ever experience.

On Hikaru's tenth birthday, Sai comes home with a birthday cake just for Hikaru - as always - and they celebrate with a specially-made dinner and the opening of presents. Hikaru does not think anything of it until later that week he clasps on the watch Sai had bought for him and his classmate Akari asks if that's what he got from his parents. When Hikaru returns home that day, he does his homework. When Sai steps through the door, Hikaru is already in tears and for several minutes there is nothing but Sai's bemused attempts at comforting him.

"Where's Dad?" Hikaru finally manages out. There is snot in his nose and tears in his eyes. Sai does not think him any less cute. "How come he never comes home?"

Sai's hands are soothing as they card through the younger boy's hair. "Father is busy with work, Hikaru. You know that."

Hikaru sniffles into his brother's chest. "He doesn't even call on my birthday," comes the whimper.

Sai wraps his brother in a hug, attempts to replace paternal affection with his own and curses his father in his head. "He's just so busy, that's all. I'm sure he would call if he could."

Hikaru does not believe him but fears the truth more, and so remains silent.

* * *

Touya Akira is passion and elegance and _fury_. He is Hikaru's age and unwilling to cower, his hands in Go that bleed both talent and experience. He engages Hikaru in a way that no one has before, not even Sai, and suddenly it is Touya Akira that dominates Hikaru's dreams of Go. When Hikaru shouts, Akira shouts louder; when one game is not enough, Hikaru sweeps the stones off the board and Akira hurries to sort them so that they can start anew; Akira pulls and Hikaru pushes, together with enough force that it's a wonder neither is bruised.

Akira forces himself into Hikaru's life with the devotion and obsession of someone unrelenting. Hikaru accepts him with barbed acquiescence, and their games at the Touya parlor dominate the better part of Hikaru's free time. Those that watch over them cringe away at every screaming match but always rush to see the games themselves, because there is awe-inspiring talent there and no one is sure whether to revel in it or fear it.

Sai is quietly supportive, a ghostly hand that echoes with every move Hikaru plays. He is present in the game whether he is physically there or not, and sometimes it makes Akira's eyes flash when he sees the quickly-rising fourth-dan's style incorporated into Hikaru's own wild one.

"Do you admire Shuusaku or your brother?" Akira asks one night, in the aftermath of a game he only won by four moku.

Hikaru's eyes were on the board but they quickly rise to peer into his rival's face, confused by the question. "Both?" he ventures, because even he is not sure. Sai is inspired by Japan's greatest Go player and it is an admiration he passed to his little brother. Hikaru has learned everything about Go from Sai; every move, every play, every match watched with a prodigy now known as the Modern Shuusaku. Sai's evolution in Go is terrifying and he's swept the Go world into a maelstrom they had yet to recover from.

"All I see is Fujiwara-sensei in your games," Akira motions to the board. He sounds both awed and revolted, which twist his pretty features into an expression unidentifiable. "Learning from a stronger opponent is fine but you shouldn't let him dominate your games. He's practically drowning you."

Hikaru is offended and tells Akira to shut up. Akira shouts something offensive back but Hikaru does not hear it through the pounding in his ears. He flees back to his apartment and curls up before their lone _goban_. It is made of mahogany and history, the stones polished so they gleamed. Laid out on the _goban_ is Sai and Hikaru's latest game, and the longer Hikaru stares at it, the more of Sai he sees.

He sweeps all the stones to the floor with a small scream.

* * *

It is after his _Shin Shodan_ game that Hikaru curls up in his bed, head pillowed on his wrist so that he can listen to the beat of his pulse and the blood flowing through his veins. The phone is disconnected and lying on the floor, the angry sound of the dial tone the only one to break the silence as another person breaches the doorway of his bedroom. A smooth, pale hand picks up the phone and clicks it off into standby, the room now a soft breath of silence in a day of chaos.

"You did very well today-" Sai starts.

Hikaru does not let him finish, "Who am I?"

Sai's mouth clicks shut, violet eyes wide. The older male has frozen at the unexpected interjection, his grip on the phone almost strong enough to dent plastic. Hikaru does not notice past the melancholy pooled in his gut, his emotions disconnected. He wishes he had enough energy to be furious but there was a small gleam of sad expectancy when the truth he'd expected all along was validated.

"You're Hikaru. My beloved little brother," Sai answers softly.

Hikaru smiles sadly, a contrast within a contrast. "Whose blood is in my veins?"

The silence stretches longer. Sai drops the phone to the floor in a moment and crosses the room. In the darkness, his long limbs appear like spider legs and Hikaru feels like he's four again and seeing monsters in every corner. Sai reaches out and draws the teen into a hug; the illusion breaks.

"Who told you?" Sai whispers into his ear.

Hikaru smells a midnight rainstorm as he replies, "Dad called and told me. He said I was old enough to know the truth."

But Hikaru has never felt so young before. The feet that carry him are unsteady, the hands that are his profession like shadows of what they were. In Sai's embrace he yearns for fire, because his older brother - for all his gentleness - is not able to warm even the tips of his fingers. His world is shaken but the same, and Hikaru knows that tomorrow will be the same song and dance he's followed before.

"First call in two years," Hikaru mutters into Sai's collarbone. "Just to tell me I'm adopted. I hate him."

Sai's hold tightens. Hikaru wonders if he will be able to draw his next breath but isn't sure if he cares enough to do so. Instead he buries his head into Sai's chest and closes his eyes, praying to deities he'd long given up on that at least one thing in his world changes.

"I will never leave you," Sai vows quietly, sincerely. He speaks as if attesting before God and the conviction in his tone is how Hikaru knows Sai will keep this promise. "You are still the most important person in the world to me, Hikaru."

* * *

Hikaru is fifteen, and talented, with many friends and one very enthusiastic rival. He is adored and feared by the Go world, a young pro regarded as part of the New Wave. He is comfortable with who he is, understands himself in a way few of his age do and it gives off the impression of power and charisma that draws in those he plays. He has played internationally, has butted heads with the brightest in both China and Korea, has advanced and improved his Go by leaps and bounds.

He still goes home every night (when in Japan) to eat dinner with his brother. Sai is still doting, even as he plays in the Meijin league and draws ever closer to the likes of Touya Kouyo and Ogata Seiji. In their 3LDK apartment, they still play Go and their bedroom doors remain open.

The fifth of May dawns idyllic.

Hikaru's grip on the knife as he plunges it repeatedly into Sai's body becomes slippery, and he wonders at the warmth of the blood as it splatters across his face and pools around his knees.

* * *

 

**POSSESSION I - END**

 

 


	2. Sai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N** : Thanks for the reviews, guys! (Take all my love! _Come back here._ )
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Hikaru no Go._
> 
> **Warnings** : Remember the really bad things? REMEMBER, I WARNED YOU.

 

* * *

**POS·SES·SION** (p _uh_ - **zesh** - _uh_ n)

_-domination or obsession by a feeling, idea, etc._

* * *

Hikaru is attempting to avoid him.

The idea is enough to force Sai's hand, and he watches with detached care and a warm smile as Hikaru's friends suddenly become too busy to even answer a phone call. Waya has his hands full with Morishita and his daughter, suddenly caught in a family drama starring both as they argue over topics neither Fujiwara cares to indulge in. (Hikaru wants to but he knows the look in his brother eyes, _knows it well_ and puts the phone back in its cradle with a defeated grimace he tries to hide.) Isumi is mature and responsible but still incredibly naive, too earnest to turn down Ogata's offer of mentorship. Nase and Fukui have their hands full training under an oblivious Ashiwara, the likes of Kaga and Mitani too distant to even reach these days, and soon the only obstacle left is Touya Akira.

The Meijin's son has grown more confident lately and Sai supposes that there are drawbacks to every plan, because with the absence of his friends shadowing his every step, Hikaru is soon followed almost everywhere by Touya. The prodigy thrives in the loneliness that smothers Hikaru like thick wool and Sai can only grit his teeth and stare as the position that he had been hoping to fill is taken.

Hikaru is confused but taken in by his rival, and Sai knows that is because his little brother doesn't understand what the look in Touya's eyes means yet. Instead Sai allows this sick play to continue because with every day that passes, he sets his own stones down onto the board only he and Touya see and knows with the sort of finality that often leaves his opponents shaking that he has won the game before Touya has even realized it.

Thus the only one surprised by the Go Institute's orders for the Meijin's son to attend conference after conference all over the island nation that would have him travelling for months is Touya Akira himself. Sai is too humble to be overtly-pleased but even he has to avoid the knowing look in Ogata's eyes as the ninth-dan palms his pack of cigarettes, standing outside the office door that Touya is currently yelling in.

Hikaru is silent at dinner that night and picks at his food reminiscent of the way he used to when he was small. Sai is fond of the nostalgia that wells up in his gut and does not bother to hide it, instead crawling closer to his little brother on the couch later that night and drawing the reluctant teen into an embrace. The boy has gotten the silly notion into his head that he is too old for such things so Sai is always proving him wrong, pulling and tugging weakly with tears in his eyes until Hikaru gives in. The first time they play this game of _stop-don't-please_ , Hikaru continues to shiver even after Sai holds him for hours and the rising Pro wonders if that means his little brother has finally realized that _Sai would always win_.

He must have eventually because the next time Sai opens his eyes, Hikaru is still in his arms - only this time he's holding the kitchen knife Sai had used to peel apples for him the night before.

* * *

Sai is used to receiving weekly phone calls from his father. They both use a line only privy to the two, only operable during the time Hikaru is nowhere near to overhear. The Fujiwara patriarch is leery over the prospect of having his adopted son hear anything that comes out of Sai's mouth during these conversations, no matter how much Sai assures him Hikaru understands far more than even their distant father.

"I know what you did to the Fujisaki girl," his father states with no preamble. It is the sad rote of every conversation they ever seem to have these days; some accusation or observation meant to chide or bring up guilt. They both know it will fail but Sai's father tries regardless because that last bit of hope he holds on to means his love of family will keep him trying.

Sai holds the phone up to his ear with his shoulder, small smile on his lips as he dices vegetables. He is making Hikaru's favorite - hamburger steak - and hopes he will get to the pudding in time before it becomes too firm. "Good afternoon, Father. I hope you're doing well," Sai responds because it is the polite thing to do and Sai is always unfailingly polite.

" _Sai_ ," his father stresses his name, makes it sound like both a curse and the name of a god too frightening to revere. "This has to _stop_."

Sai doesn't answer for a moment, now finished browning the meat and adding his carefully-sliced vegetables into the pan. "I'm a sixth-dan now," Sai says eventually.

" _I-_ Congratulations," his father exhales shakily, sadly.

The sizzle of food is the only background now and Sai lets another smile play at his lips as he considers his moves. He wanders over to the goban in their living room, looks over the mesh of black-and-white he'd painstakingly set back up after finding them scattered all over the floor the night previous. The reasons why are too numerous and Hikaru will not answer, so Sai only puts them back and makes his next play.

"I'm not a monster," Sai repeats into the quiet. "This is because of love."

"Love isn't like this," his father replies in that same tone of weariness. "This is too cruel to be love. You just refuse to admit this because you're ill, Sai."

"But isn't he mine?" Sai pushes.

The other line clicks, and he's answered with the dial tone.

* * *

Touya Akira is vexing in a way Sai does not understand at first. The child stands shorter than his shoulders yet still manages to impose an image of regality that Sai is forced to consider. He watches as his little brother falls after the other boy, can remember their games with the sort of jealousy that is unbecoming and he struggles to hide. Touya has managed the push Hikaru needs as he enters the Go Pro world and it infuriates Sai to realize that he can no longer be the only one that means Go and forever to the boy.

Still, he knows his own power and makes sure the Meijin's son does as well. Sai is already everything to Hikaru; he is the hand he plays in Go, the roof over his head, the food in his stomach, the path he treads as he stumbles into adulthood. Touya knows this as well because he is too young to properly hide the loathing in his eyes every time they meet.

Sai does not bother whispering lies into his brother's ear even though it is well within his power. Hikaru is slowly growing more aware, green eyes sharp as they linger on every move Sai makes. Sai does not let it bother him because Hikaru's attention could _never_ bother him, instead wrapping himself more firmly into the very fiber of his brother's being because it was not enough to be the ghost in the hands he played.

It is only a month into Touya Akira's acquaintance that Hikaru starts to change irrevocably. Sai allows it because he knows it is better to gently clip a bird's wings then tear them off completely, but even he cannot stop himself when he comes home late one night and finds Hikaru's bedroom door closed. His little brother is talking to someone and when he opens the door he finds Hikaru stammering into the phone as his eyes catch Sai.

"Hold on, Touya, I-" Hikaru finally begins.

Sai does not care to wait and instead takes the phone from the younger boy's hands and holds it up to his own ear. "Perhaps Hikaru shall call you at another time, Touya-kun," Sai says politely into the phone before hanging up. Hikaru watches with wide eyes but does not dare to say a word in complaint, especially at the way Sai's hands are clenched at the frame of the door in a grip that would have bruised flesh.

The brothers do not say anything as they stare at each other for several long minutes. Hikaru looks as if he wishes he could stop breathing, green eyes moving from Sai's cold expression to the floor. The silence holds for what feels like forever before Sai suddenly turns and leaves the room, heading towards the kitchen and slamming the phone back down into the cradle without a single word.

He pulls out the toolkit from under the kitchen sink, heading back to Hikaru's room where his door stands ajar. Hikaru only watches silently as Sai undoes the screws and bolts holding the door to its frame, pulling it off and propping it against the wall next to the entrance. Sai will take it out early tomorrow morning to dispose of it. Instead he returns the toolkit to under the sink and washes his hands, drying his fingers with a towel as he goes back to Hikaru. Smiling, he asks his little brother what he wants for dinner.

The next day, Sai meets Touya Akira meandering around in the halls of the Go Institute. They both know Hikaru is having another game that day but Touya refuses to admit to this particular habit of his, although Sai does not address him as he moves past him in the hall.

It does not matter because Touya stops him anyway. He looks Sai straight in the eye with a glare that shows he already _knows_ and he _hates_ Sai for it.

"He will defeat you," Touya swears quietly. "You're just a stepping stone. I am his _rival_."

Sai shakes off the hold, the picture of grace as replies, "But until then, he's mine."

It takes a moment but Sai finally recognizes the look in Touya's eyes as he turns to leave. It is one that mirrors his own eyes and he realizes with a start that it is over the same person. He resolves to watch his brother's supposed rival closely and knows Akira has vowed the same.

* * *

Sai is just a few months shy of his 12th birthday when the doorbell rings to his family home. He feels as if he is being given his presents early when he answers it though, the smile on his face as sincere as ever as he pulls open the door to the welcome sight. A man with a sickly pallor not helped at all by the weather haltingly asks for confirmation of his name, and once he receives it, he steps back and pushes his burden forward.

Four-year-old Shindou Hikaru stands in the doorway of the Fujiwara estate, large green eyes confused as Sai pulls him through and closes the door behind him. The child has no idea where he is or who he is with, and the questions he poses to Sai of his parents are ignored as he's lead through a maze of corridors and stairs. Eventually the memories of the gentle and doting hands of his parents will fade, as will the peppermint smell of his grandfather and the goban in his attic, instead to be replaced by Sai and the universe he creates in a game that will dominate both of their lives.

Early the next morning, waking up to Hikaru curled up next to him in bed, Sai stands and answers the knocking at his bedroom door. As soon as he opens it, his father grabs his arm and pulls him outside. The man looks harried, one glance into his son's room all he needs for confirmation before he grinds his teeth together and drags his only child further down the hall.

"What have you done, Sai!" the Fujiwara patriarch grinds out, voice low but furious. "What have you done!"

Sai doesn't reply because he knows his father will not like his answer, but the joy welling up in his gut puts a smile on his lips that he cannot suppress. Sai's father takes one look at it and spits curses under his breath, face haggard as he realizes the full impact of what his child is capable of.

"You said I couldn't have him because he wasn't mine," Sai counters as his father sinks to the floor. "That he was somebody else's and that nothing could change that. Well, _I_ changed that."

It was easy enough. Shindou Masao worked in his father's company, owned a car, and had to go to a company event that _absolutely required_ the attendance of himself and his wife. One call and the promise of a moderate sum of cash in exchange for a few cut wires secured the rest.

His father doesn't say anything, head cradled in his hands. Sai turns at the sound of footsteps and beams a sunny smile as Hikaru shakily makes his way down the hall.

"Good morning, _otouto-chan_ ," Sai calls sweetly.

Hikaru eyes the Fujiwara patriarch in concern, "Mornin', _Onii-chan_."

Sai instead moves to embrace him, wrapping his thin arms around the child he has claimed and begins to push Hikaru down the hall in search of breakfast. The fantasy is now his to play out and from his father's silence, Sai knows nothing can stop him now.

* * *

At seven years old, Sai cuts a picture too dreary to be regarded as anything but surreal. The nurses whisper as they pass him in the halls, at once both wanting to comfort him but hold him at arm's length. It is a look he has long gotten used to as he roams the hospital corridors, familiar in a tragic way he doesn't want to dwell upon. When he'd left the room to his father's mourning silence, Sai took his time idling around the hospital. The staff is either too busy or recognizes the look in his eyes, so he is not approached or halted in his meandering.

Clutched in his small, cold hands are a bundle of flowers; a total of five tulips held together by a purple bow. He doesn't know what to do with them now that he's been shut out of his mother's room. His mother had succeeded on her fifth suicide attempt so Sai had only thought it proper to honor her so, although this was a sentiment no one around him shared. His father had almost bodily thrown the child out, his actions only cooled by the other reasonable adults around them.

He'd been told to wait out in the hall but had wandered off in boredom, now inspecting the hospital from the inside for the better part of half an hour. Sai found himself in the one part of the hospital wing he never expected to end up, hands holding his bouquet of dying flowers closer to himself as nurses bustled by him and other hospital patrons eyed him with dismissive eyes. He cared little for their recognition and instead had his own attention locked onto the numbers hung on every door; bright, colorful bubble-print of the Arabic numerals, colored in pastel colors.

He pushed open the door to ' **5** 'without preamble, stepping inside quietly. The woman laid about inside heard the door sweep open regardless and looked up, hazel eyes wide as she took in the child creeping in with mild confusion.

"Oh," she spoke quietly, as to not wake the sleeping newborn baby cradled in her arms. He was bundled in a sky blue blanket that denoted gender, the sweep of silky black bangs over his forehead discernible to Sai as he nears the pair. "Are you lost, dear?"

Sai stares at the baby with wide eyes, fingers trembling and bending the tulips at their stems. Was this why his mother had left him? So that he could have something better? (Anything was better than being forced to endure the presence of a woman who had died long before her body had.) He reached out, gently tracing the child's features; forehead, ears, nose, lips. The woman cradling the infant allowed him to with only a baffled expression.

Sai drew his hand back and met her gaze. He laid the flowers down beside her with a small smile, mentally noting how it set her at ease. "These are for you," he said, fixing the bow before turning his eyes back to the child she held. Flowers were meant for the dead, after all, and to Sai - everyone else in the world was dead but him and this child.

"Oh, thank you," she replied courteously. She held her child closer to herself and wondered why she couldn't shake the chill creeping down her spine. "Um, are you visiting someone in this ward..?"

"No," Sai answered openly. He'd cocked his head as the baby began to stir, gray eyes opening and face pinching into an expression Sai found endearing. "My mom was in the emergency ward."

The woman's expression stiffened before the soft cry of her son broke her out of her horrified trance. " _Shh_ , Hikaru, _shh_ , baby," she cooed.

" _Hi-ka-ru_ ," Sai repeated in an exhale of breath that was almost reverent.

Shindou Mitsuko hides her cringe and Hikaru wails.

* * *

**POSSESSION II - END**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** : So...we're all savvy now, right?
> 
> - _Basic gist:_ Hikaru is driven crazy by Sai, mostly because Sai is an _unrepentant psychopath_. He became obsessed with Hikaru basically the moment he was born. Sai never went further than just hugging Hikaru, but let's see you try to remain sane when being near-molested by a psychopath almost daily while still being mindfucked with by them.
> 
> - _Note)_ **the doomed Shindou's** : Sai hired people to mess with the brakes on Shindou Papa's car so they'd blow out en route to a work party. (Heihachi was in the doomed Shindou car, fyi. Grandmama Shindou was dead long before.) As Shindou Papa worked under the Fujiwara company, Sai had another employee pick up the orphaned four-year-old and bring him to the Fujiwara house under the false orders of his father. Naturally, Fujiwara had no idea Sai would go that far until he heard about the fatal car "accident" and returned home. He adopted Hikaru because he loves Sai (despite all his crazy) and thought he would get better now that Sai did have Hikaru. (Obviously, Sai got worse.)
> 
> -Did Sai kill Akari? I don't know, what do you think?
> 
> -Did you guys expect Sai to be the reason for his own demise?
> 
> Anyway, the epilogue is up. Kindly leave a review upon completion! :)


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N** : THIS IS THE EPILOGUE (THE THIRD CHAPTER). If you've somehow managed to skip the second chapter (Sai's Viewpoint), please go back and read it first!
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I do not own Hikaru no Go.

 

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

It has only been a month but it already feels like a lifetime. Hikaru waits with a beleaguered air about him in the overarching corridors of the courthouse. It is a sterile, unwelcome place but he is too busy wondering if he'll ever sleep again to care about the people that pass him, terrified as they scurry from his unseeing gaze.

His thoughts are broken as the Fujiwara patriarch - his adoptive father, a role he has yet to rescind - stops in front of him and waves off his lawyers with nothing more than a hand. He looks tired and sickly, which is fitting because Hikaru knows he mirrors the look. He does his best to meet the man's eyes but it's difficult when all he can see is Sai's eyes looking back at him.

"I'm sorry."

This is not the first time the older man has apologized. That had been when he'd stalked into the police station where Hikaru was being held, grabbing the son he had no blood tie to by the shoulders before pulling back and bowing at the waist. Then the truth of the matter had come to light for the authorities who had been called to the scene, one of the neighbors in the apartment complex having come out in the morning to the sight of Hikaru sitting leaned against his front door, covered in blood and mute.

"My son was a monster," Sai's father continues. "And I could not save you."

Hikaru's lips twist into something reminiscent of a grin at the admission. That seems to be a truth only the two of them understood, as the Fujiwara patriarch's inaction at stopping the clearly unhealthy relationship between his sons had baffled the cops. But Hikaru knew nothing but death could stop Sai, and even then - Hikaru was not sure.

"I will remain your guardian. Your finances will be handled by myself and will never be a concern as long as you live. Hikaru - I know I have not done right by you but I intend to fix all this," Fujiwara says softly.

Hikaru shrugs. The older man must have picked up on the rumor that Hikaru would not be going back into the Go Pro leagues. Hikaru doubted he could; murdering the rising star of the Go world wasn't a good way to start off a career. Instead he leans back against the window and enjoys the way the sunlight hits the nape of his neck, warming him in a way that Sai never could.

"I don't hate him, you know," Hikaru admits, voice light and casual. "I could never hate Sai."

Fujiwara shakes his head, turning with a solemn expression, "That's perhaps the worst part about this."

Hikaru laughs.

"Hikaru."

The blond-banged boy turns, nodding in greeting as the interloper moves closer. Touya Akira's eyes flit over the Fujiwara patriarch warily but he holds his tongue. The older man had paid for all of Hikaru's lawyers and agreed to the terms of Hikaru's release, so Akira wasn't going to test him now. Instead he moves closer to his rival and grabs his hand, a tight hold that Hikaru acquiesces to with a sigh.

"Let's go," Akira says with a huff. He always looks increasingly incensed the days Hikaru is not near, a matter resolved with Hikaru's willing relocation. The former Go pro has no inclination to go back to the apartment that laid the backdrop for a nightmare that suffocated him for years and instead goes into Touya's open arms; the apartment the rising two-dan rented the moment he'd heard Hikaru was being dropped of all charges in the murder of Fujiwara Sai.

Hikaru does not return the grip but doubts he needs to. Akira holds on to him with a cold, white hand that is more familiar than it should be and then Hikaru remembers.

Tragedies play out in three acts.

* * *

**POSSESSION - END**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** : I'll leave you wondering what happens afterward. (Does Hikaru go on to kill Akira? Is Akira truly like Sai - as both Hikaru and Sai theorized, or is it their own insanity that colors their vision and twists Akira to fit their mold?)
> 
> -This came about as my third attempt at writing SaiHika. Clearly my Writing Muses just will not let me write one happy SaiHika fic. _One day, Muses, one day..._

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : I'm laughing on the inside.
> 
> -This is only a two-shot. Next chapter explains everything. For this story, I wanted to break (stylistically) from elaborate sequencing and heavy descriptions. I actually rather like how it turned out.
> 
> -3LDK: 3-bedrooms, Living room-Dining room-Kitchen. It's a fairly good apartment.
> 
> -Did the end shock you? Just curious.
> 
> Anyway, _kindly leave a review._


End file.
